


Chairs

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Sides growing up and changing names, Young Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: When a side first comes to be in the mindscape, after their body formation and center in Thomas’s mind is created, they are tasked with imagining their own room. It’s one of the first things they do, in general and for themselves. It’s the first glimpse into their own personality within the trait they harbor. It helps establish themselves as a part of Thomas.Once they are an established part of him, heard, seen, and accepted, they get a chair. This chair manifests itself in front of a screen in the main part of the mindpalace. The screen is a link to the outside world and what Thomas sees, but also acts as a thing to watch movies on and even the occasional memory scan. It’s a sign that Thomas values their input.Patton is the first to get a chair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: uh, swearing probably, growing up nonsense, deceit scattered throughout, who needs timelines

When a side first comes to be in the mindscape, after their body formation and center in Thomas’s mind is created, they are tasked with imagining their own room. It’s one of the first things they do, in general and for themselves. It’s the first glimpse into their own personality within the trait they harbor. It helps establish themselves as a part of Thomas.

Once they are an established part of him, heard, seen, and accepted, they get a chair. This chair manifests itself in front of a screen in the main part of the mindpalace. The screen is a link to the outside world and what Thomas sees, but also acts as a thing to watch movies on and even the occasional memory scan. It’s a sign that Thomas values their input.

Patton is the first to get a chair. He is the first side and the first one Thomas knows. He is Feelings back then in Thomas’s youth, and his chair is a beanbag, bright blue and never goes flat. He watches Thomas’s life through the screen with love in his soul and happiness on his face.

As he grows, his sense of right and wrong grows with him. There is one other side with him now and even though Curiosity doesn’t share his human name just yet, Patton feels wrong having a chair when they don’t. So his chair morphs to his needs and becomes bigger. A bigger comfier bean bag chair.

“Why?” Curiosity asks him when Patton pulls the other trait to sit next to him. They fall into the bean bag with an ‘oof’. Patton giggles as they end up snuggling slightly.

“Because! Me having a spot and you not having a spot doesn’t feel right! So now we both have a spot!” Patton tells them. Curiosity gets flustered, a small tinge of pink on their ears slowly getting red.

“Oh,” They say, and sit next to Patton with their arms touching as days go by. It’s not until Thomas starts school does Curiosity get his own ‘chair’. It’s a small carpet square, dark blue in color, with a white number 1. It’s just big enough for Curiosity to sit in, and he does so happily, watching the screen with renewed vigor as Thomas learns. When the lessons turns from numbers to letters, an A appears in place of the 1. Patton watches from his bean bag with a smile on his face.

“You can shrink your bag back to fit you,” Curiosity says to him, watching as his carpet square changes again, this time an ‘L’ on top. Patton shakes his head hard.

“What if you want to sit next to me again? I’ll just keep it big, just in case,” Patton says plainly and Curiosity spits his name out in confusion to the kindness. Patton beams, and does so every time Logan decides to sit next to him instead of in his own chair, for whatever reason.

Other sides do appear, but never for long, they never get chairs. The house changes so Patton thinks they have rooms, but he’s never seen their doors. Some of them stick around while others skirt away as quick as possible to wherever. Patton does his best to make friends with them, it only works sometimes.

One of the sides he makes friends with is Caution, their over sized purple sweater swallows their body whole. It takes some subtle and soft convincing but they do sit next to Patton in his bean bag, fiddling with his sleeves. They speak quietly of things to look out for, the lamp table in the hallway, and things to avoid, the electric plugs. Logan writes these things down in a small pad of paper. It makes Caution smile when he does

Caution pops up often but doesn’t stick around long, just says his thing and leaves. Patton always manages to get a hug from them before they go.

Another side he manages to make friends with is a lot more outspoken. They banter with him about right and wrong, even Logan smiles a little when he joins in. Though Patton feels a little off when Pranks talks about how keeping people in the dark isn’t too bad, he likes Prank’s mismatched eyes and when they elongate their ‘s’s.

But Pranks and Caution don’t get chairs, and Patton never finds the door to their rooms.

Patton keeps his beanbag for a long while, it’s a good sharing spot, but Logan’s chair changes very much over the years, morphing into the kind of chair Thomas sits in for school every year. It’s just a year after Logan’s first chair change into an actual little chair, does a new chair actually appear.

It’s.. grand to say the least. It’s a small throne of bark and leaves, but there’s glowing lights that float around it like fireflies. The side that comes with it is just as wild, dressed in leaves that remind Patton of the boy who never grows up. Imagination stands on his throne, proclaiming leadership with his wooden sword. Though Logan twists up his nose, Patton claps along and is willing to follow in the games.

“It’s called follow the leader!” Imagination would tell them all sorts of things to do and Patton would giggle. Logan had problems when the games made no sense, which a lot of them did. It caused a few problems between the two of them, Logan claiming the games didn’t have any rules, Imagination claiming that’s what made them fun.

Sometimes though, and those are the times when Patton stepped in to calm them down, the two would get along and the games they would come up with, the intensity in which they came up with them, would blow Patton away with how amazing they were. He would be silly to not play along.

When Pranks pops up, he and Imagination do wild things, but Patton feels odd when they tease each other a little too much. Imagination gets frustrated when Pranks gets a little too mean and puts out his own insults. Pranks hisses and disappears then, still, Imagination is the first person he seeks out when he comes back.

Caution hides behind Patton when he shows up. Imagination is loud and bold and nothing like Caution is. There is something charming however, about the way Imagination claims that he would protect them all and the little way Caution smiles at the declaration. But Caution doesn’t stick around either.

His visits, and Pranks as well, get few and far between as Thomas grows. So it’s just Patton, Logan, and him.

“My name is Roman, but you may call me sir, or leader, or king, if you like,” Imagination tells them one day. Patton laughs some more and Logan snorts.

“I like Roman,” He says. It may have been intended as an insult in some way, but both Logan and Roman are smiling, so it’s okay. They turn their smiles to Patton and in a burst of childish energy, tackle him into the bean bag. Maybe, just maybe, Patton makes it grow a bit bigger for all three of them to sit in comfortably snuggled together.

Roman’s chair goes through phases as well, the biggest one when Thomas is older and realizes two things. One: that he can’t fly, and two: he is growing up. His throne of tree bark and leaves is nothing but a husk of itself as Roman’s lost boy outfit doesn’t fit him as well anymore. It tears Roman up inside to know he has to change, but Logan and Patton are there for him.

“You can do the more big people things now,” Logan tells him.

“You can help more people,” Patton tells him too.

“You can fight the monsters in the closet.” A new voice tells him as well. They turn then. The new side stands there awkwardly, wrapped in a purple blanket that covers half his face. He shakes in his spot and he doesn’t have a chair.

“The monsters in the closet?” Logan asks curiously. Patton shrugs, but Roman gets angry.

“The monsters in the closet aren’t scary!” He shouts. He knows those monsters, thought of them. The new side flinches.

“Yes they are!” He screams back and the mind palace creaks with something unknown. The new side flinches again, hiding his face more in his blanket. Thomas has recently become scared of new things, discovering spiders and the dark more in depth than he ever has before, taking the shirts Roman thought looked like a creature, and making it something terrible.

“I’m not scared of monsters.” Roman says defiantly and stalks off towards his room. He doesn’t reappear for a few days. The new side stands in the corners, hiding in their blanket. It reminds Patton of Caution when he first appeared but this side has a room. The door is black and sits right next to Logan’s. 

The new side and Roman don’t agree on what is scary versus what isn’t. Logan tries to understand their concerns but doesn’t get when they are seemingly afraid of nothing. Patton speaks soft with him and tries to get him to smile and relax. Only a few times do they join Patton on his beanbag, curling into a ball and keeping himself from touching anybody.

“What’s your name?” Patton asks him one night, both of them curled a little closer than normal, a cartoon playing in front of their eyes. The side glances at Patton and mumbles into their hands.

“’m Fear now,” They say. Patton smiles softly and holds their hand through the night. He’s unsure what to do when they wake up with a nightmare crawling in their system. They scream and cry and Patton wishes he could do something. He’s relieved when Roman does. He barrels down from his room, sword drawn, and slides to a stop in front of Fear with a look of determination in his face.

“Where is it? Where is it? I’ll fight it off! Where is it?” He boasts. Fear just clings to himself and Patton can only hug him and hope it helps. Roman spins around and growls. He turns on the lights and moves about the room.

“Nothing under Logan’s chair,” He announces, getting up from a kneeling position in front of the chair in question. Fear peeks up then, watching Roman go to his throne.

“Nothing under my chair,” He announces as well. He huffs and goes to their kitchen, cabinets opening and closing with little care.

“Nothing hiding in here either,” Roman huffs out with a hand on his hip. His sword once wood, is now a shiny metal. Patton eyes it carefully about how dangerous it is, but Roman seems confident with it.

“There’s no monster to fight,” In a way, Roman sounds disappointed, but Fear has stopped shaking from the dream, staring at Roman with a bit of wonder in their eyes.

“Thank you,” He chokes out. Roman looks down at him and scoffs.

“It’s nothing. I’m.. supposed to fight for things, I said I would protect you all.” Roman says bringing up an old promise. Patton smiles up at him, proud at the growing he’s doing. Roman stays with them that night, sword in one hand, holding Fear’s hand in the other. In a sleepy haze Fear calls Roman a knight, or even a prince. Roman hides his smile in his hand. It’s a tense truce, and one that doesn’t last.

Roman’s and Fear’s way of thinking clash. They get in fights and arguments that both Logan and Patton try to stop, but they can only do so much. Roman wants Thomas to run and jump and leap off buildings. Fear wants Thomas to stay home and be safe in bed. They do not get along. Roman has stopped going to Fear when he screams from the nightmares.

Logan’s chair now has a desktop to it, and a place for books underneath, his trait name as changed to Learning. Patton’s beanbag has form now, looking more and more like a couch every passing day, and big enough for all of them. Roman, now Daydreams, with his new found role of fighting for things and his flair for dramatics, his chair has a gold tint to it, no longer made of leaves but of polished wood. Fear still doesn’t have a chair.

It’s around the time Thomas is in middle school that Fear goes to his room, and doesn’t come out. Patton calls him for food and Logan does so because he’s asked. Roman does once but he receives no response either. Eventually Fear’s door goes grey and disappears all together, but they can still feel his presence when Thomas is scared, a creaking of something unknown in the house. 

No other side appears for a long time. No visits from any of the others either.

High school has Patton’s chair becoming a big, comfy couch, reminiscent of an old TV show. Perfect for friends and family and thankfully not as big. Logan and Roman join him on it sometimes to watch Thomas in his day, or even the occasional movie. Logan’s chair still looks like Thomas’s school desks. Every so often Patton will try to convince him to have something more practical, or soft.

“Not necessary, I can gain knowledge perfectly fine like this,” Logan would say and continue to write in a notebook, one of many he will go through.

Roman’s throne has grown more elaborate with his style. His old leaves have been traded out for a dashing suit of red and white. Sometimes Patton sees him in a crown and bows accordingly. Roman laughs but Patton thinks he appreciates the gestures. 

With Thomas growing and knowing new things, becoming a more worldly person, Patton’s name has changed. He’s still Thomas’s feelings, but he knows better now. His sense of Morality has grown and Patton loves his new role. Logan praises him and Roman calls him a ‘compass for true love’. Patton isn’t sure what that means, but he likes it.

Roman has taken a new flair, belting out songs at every chance instead of thinking about them. His name changes again, this time to Theatrics. Thomas has taken a liking to theater and Roman throws himself into the ideas that it brings, the flair it has. Logan is off put, but he makes sure Thomas practices and Roman doesn’t get too carried away. There’s a certain something every time Thomas gets on stage however, that creaks the house with something unknown, before Roman lets loose.

It’s not until Thomas’s first panic attack that the word is used, and a new chair appears. Logan does his research, Roman gets bristled, and Patton, well, Patton is instantly curious about what kind of side would want just a plain wooden stool as a chair.

“It’s called anxiety, when a person feels like that,” Logan told them, eyeing the new chair curiously. It’s a plain three legged stool that looks like it could be found in a haunted house or an antique store. Roman sneers in annoyance.

“Thomas can get over that easily,” Roman says. Patton sighs.

“It happened once it’s likely to happen again, it doesn’t just go away,” Logan says tensely. Roman makes a face and Patton glares at them both. Hopefully this new side can help them out.

The new side doesn’t show right away. They stay locked in their room, their door right where Fear’s had disappeared years ago and somehow even more black. Patton can only wonder. Fortunately, or rather unfortunate if you ask Roman, he doesn’t have to wonder long.

“He doesn’t feel okay,” Patton whimpers, hands tense on his legs as he sits in the very middle of his couch.

“Why is he freaking out?” Roman hisses to Logan, leaning forward in his throne with his sword bouncing on his leg.

“I don’t know,” Logan hisses back, books open on his desk and hands in his hair.

“Maybe because being on stage to be judged by a bunch of people is scary,” A new voice says. They all jerk towards the new side, finally out of their room. They wear a black hoodie that covers half their face and their arms cover their chest. They slink into the now silent room, flop down on the wooden stool, and manage to pull their legs up underneath them to sit criss-cross.

They raise their hand and make a grabbing motion, and Thomas’s breathing gets caught in his throat. He’s backing away from the stage and turning to another actor looking to audition.

“I can’t do it,” Thomas says. It sets off a train reaction among the sides. Roman screaming about their chance, the new side screaming back about how bad it will go. It all feels vaguely familiar to Patton.

“This is for his dream of being in a big production and you’re here to ruin that!” Roman spits out.

“No, I’m here to save him from making a huge idiot of himself Princey!” The new side spits back. Suddenly Roman’s blinking dumbly with his mouth dropped open. Logan’s book as fallen out of his hands and to the floor. Patton carefully stands.

“Fear?” He quietly guesses. The new side snorts.

“Been there, done that, got insomnia from it. I’m Anxiety now,” They say and just as they came, they slink out of the living area and back to their room. Patton looks to the wooden stool. Fear never got a chair, but he’s different now, he’s stronger now.

But some things aren’t different. Like the way Roman and Anxiety clash. As Thomas continues to grow up, the two butt heads hard, never bothering to try and talk things through like Patton asks them to do, never looking it at from another perspective like Logan suggests. They fight and bicker and it puts strain on all of them.

Patton sits alone on his couch most days.

He wants to be friends with Anxiety, as much as he can at least, but Anxiety keeps to himself. He rarely talks and when he does it’s something mean and sarcastic. Patton isn’t sure what to do when Anxiety looks guilty for talking like that, but he knows it doesn’t feel right. So he keeps inviting him for dinners and breakfasts and even late night hot chocolate no matter what the other two say.

One day during Thomas’s later high school years Patton goes downstairs and hears Anxiety’s voice talking at length. He’s curious, but the person he’s talking to sets Patton on edge in a way he can’t describe to the point he stops dead on the stairs.

“I can’t just do that Secrets,” Anxiety says bitterly to the other side unaware of Patton’s presence. He’s sitting on his stool, hunched over and sounding very displeased. The other side scoffs and crosses their arms. They wear black like Anxiety does, but something a little more dapper with yellow suspenders and a fedora with yellow trim.

“Oh come on friend! It’s not hurting anybody if he keepsss it to himssself.” They hiss and Patton swallow hard at their words. There’s something familiar yet unnerving about their mismatched eyes.

“Someone is going to find out eventually and I’m not looking forward to the work load that comes with either option, so just shut up!” Anxiety’s voice goes deep, distorted, and the house creaks with something unknown as he stands. The other side, Secrets, goes wide eyed for a moment then glowers back at Anxiety.

“Ffffine.” Secrets sinks out then. Patton watches silently for a moment as Anxiety stumbles back to his stool and curls in on himself. The shadows in the room seem to grow. Patton takes the chance to go closer. He places a soft hand on Anxiety’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter kiddo?” He asks. Anxiety claws at his face but looks up at Patton with a pained expression. 

“Thomas is gay,” He says quietly. Patton blinks down at him.

“Yes,” He says plainly back. Though he may not have ever used the word himself, Patton always felt more flutter at cute boys. He knows more than the others.

“What are we going to do?” Anxiety asks then and he looks so small, so scared, just a boy wrapped in a hoodie that’s too big for him with the world crushing down on his shoulders. Patton hums.

“Well,” He meanders and sits on his couch, the shadows creeping away from his presence. He pats the cushion next to him and though Anxiety audibly swallows he stands and joins Patton on the couch. All it takes is Patton opening his arms in a silent invitation for Anxiety to hide in his shirt.

“We’re going to be okay,” Patton says.

The entire mind palace is in turmoil for a while. Anxiety doesn’t mean to have as much influence as he does when the house creaks with that something unknown, but Patton sticks up for him as many times as it takes to make Roman stop blaming him for everything. And Patton is right, eventually, things go back to being okay. Hot chocolate at night becomes a lot less lonely with Anxiety joining him, if only sometimes.

Logan is enamored with college, his chair reminiscent of the lecture halls Thomas spends his days in. His name has changed too, to fit Thomas’s new thoughts and what he can do with them. Logic is very proud of his new trait title, and likes to prove it at length. Patton likes to hear him talk.

Roman has taken to acting more, thinking of new stories off new stories and getting lost in his own head. His theatrical nature surely hasn’t died down, and his throne of plush red cushions and golden trim on a white marble base proves that. Thomas’s Creativity has a shining spot, and Roman loves the light.

College is when Logan and Anxiety almost get along. It’s an uneasy thing, but they both work hard to make sure Thomas finishes his homework on time. Though there are times Patton has to drag away a fuming Logan from the endless spiral of ‘did we, did we not?’ that Anxiety can spur them into. Patton knows Anxiety feels guilty when that happens. Luckily, Logan forgives him.

Roman doesn’t talk much to the other side, though Anxiety avoids him too. Only once during a Disney movie did he see them get along, and that’s when Anxiety sang along quietly to the bad guy song. Roman started the song over and played it louder, singing along as well, so that Anxiety could sing louder too but still have his voice covered.

Patton likes Anxiety, is wary sometimes, but likes him all the same. There’s something in him that makes Patton think even with the new name, new chair, new weird double voice, that Anxiety is still just a scared little boy wrapped in a blanket. He gets glimpses of that when Roman enters a room too loudly and Anxiety jumps, or when someone accidentally touches him and his body recoils.

But there are times when Patton, who has found a love for jokes, makes a little funny, and Anxiety hides his mouth with a sleeve covered hand. There’s something more to his dark and scary demeanor. Patton wants that part of him to come out, for him to be comfortable showing that part of him.

Thomas gets thrown into a world of social media and making videos. Roman thrives in the attention and the ability to burst with creativity. Logan is a little on edge about the stability of it all, but likes looking up new information for Roman to use. The writing process is a joint effort for them both. Patton loves the motives and helps Roman put as much love into the work as they can.

It’s here that Roman gains his peace with Anxiety. It’s the editing process. Roman knows his vision, and although Anxiety takes overthinking to a new level, he’s there on his stool watching the video being cut down properly, picking it apart for the best bits and refusing to use things that make it look bad. With his input, Roman begrudgingly admits, the videos turn out better. It’s a tense truce once more. But Thomas is older, he understands the world more, and the truce stays.

“Why don’t you change your chair?” Patton asks Logan one day. It’s still shaped like the old college chairs Thomas used to sit in. Logan shrugs. 

“I don’t see a reason too,” He says. Roman snorts and continues to paint his nails a bold red.

“Come on Poindexter, that can’t be good for you anymore,” Roman waves a newly painted fingers in the chair’s direction. Logan sighs.

“I shall consider it.” Luckily he does. Patton knows that chair couldn’t have been good for his back or easy for Logan to change. He knows Logan wishes Thomas would have a more stable job, or even took more stock in his college years. Changing his chair from the lecture hall days to something new is admitting that things are changing and maybe not the way he wishes for them to.

However, one day it’s an easy lounge chair. There’s still a desk top to it but closer to the side, perfect for putting a cup of coffee on, or even another book like Logan has now. Patton just smiles at him, proud as can be, and Logan buries his head deeper in his book at the affection. He’s proud of himself too.

Roman’s throne hasn’t changed much, and he still throws a leg over the armrest dramatically when he feels the need. Patton’s couch is big enough for them all, and now that Anxiety is more accepted, getting slowly more comfortable, he joins them.

“You can change your chair too ya know,” Roman says during a movie night. Anxiety laughs it off nervously, rubbing at his arms, giving his creaky wobbly stool an odd look.

“I don’t know, am I allowed to?” He asks. Patton giggles and Logan twists up his nose.

“Did someone say you can’t?” Anxiety flinches at that.

“No, not really I just. That’s all it’s ever been.” Patton doesn’t like the uneasy look in Anxiety’s eyes. He holds his hand tight as Anxiety tells them where his room disappeared to when he still went by Fear. The subconscious part of Thomas’s mind is a bit darker. It’s nothing too bad, but the other sides living there can be. Anxiety only got to come back because some part of Thomas accepted that he did have anxiety and it was there to stay. The others will have their chance once Thomas can admit his faults.

“All our chairs are like that,” He gestures to the wooden unsteady stool.

“I was told that’s all I had, it felt weird to change it,” He shrugs and Roman grumbles about rudeness.

“You can if you want to,” He says. Anxiety smiles at him and shares his human name for the first time.

Soon those other sides do begin to show up again knowing Thomas is more willing to accept them. One by one and never for long, making appearances and leaving just as quick, just like they did when Thomas was younger, testing the waters. Virgil hisses at them a lot. 

One side hisses back and for a moment Virgil actually stops short. It’s tense as they just stare at each other but they both snort out a laugh and though none of them could feel it, something in the house settles.

It takes a couple weeks for the change to happen, and no body makes a big deal of it, for that Virgil is thankful. He sits curled up in his new chair, legs still pulled underneath him, but the cushions to his rocking chair are plush purple and the chair creaks softly when he moves back and forth. There’s a smile on his face now as he watches the screen with them.

The side that hisses back shows up the most and sticks around longer than the others, gently hissing, as gentle as hissing can be, at Virgil as if they could talk in such a language. Logan took to try and detail their conversation once, he got a headache afterwords and the two other sides snickering into their hands.

Patton gets a weird feeling from them, a little something off. It’s not until he hears Virgil and this side whispering soft apologies and talking about a disagreement over Thomas’s safety they had so long ago does he know who they are. He feels much better knowing Virgil and Secrets have gotten past their spat. It’s not until the side is laying on the compliments to Roman does Patton know who they used to be. Pranks has certainly changed a lot. He and Virgil spend a lot of time together, finding comfort in the other from where they used to live. His appearance has changed for something dramatic as has his trait name.

Deceit makes them uneasy in some ways, but his debates with Logan are something to witness, only comparable to when Deceit and Roman get on the stage together being as wild as they once were. He seems to fit in despite his mismatched eyes and darker way of looking at things.

It’s why none of them are surprised when a new chair appears, somewhat behind Logan’s and Patton’s. Patton simply drags his fingers across his couch to make it grow just a bit longer for them all to sit on. The new chair is big enough for two people if they squished, or for one if they want stretch room. It’s made of wood with a thick black cushion and reminds them of a futon that doubles as a bed, but smaller. The lamp up top confuses them the most though Logan’s guess is it’s for reading.

It’s not until Dee and Virgil come downstairs, groggy from a night staying up talking about the truth of mankind that they all find out. Vigil flops to his rocking chair, not ready to deal with people, and Dee eyes the chair suspiciously. He taps it with his fist, presses on the cushions to check for softness, and runs his fingers over the wood. When he turns on the lamp, his eyes widen.

He sinks out, and appears back just as quick with a large black and yellow blanket. He curls himself in it and curls onto the chair, and under the heat lamp happily hissing as he does.

Patton giggles to himself while Roman rolls his eyes fondly. Logan takes a notebook out of thin air and makes a quick note about snakes and heat. Patton serves them all breakfast, bringing Virgil’s and Dee’s to them with a quick ‘be careful not to spill’. They are all important to Thomas in some way, and now they all have a place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> -poses-


End file.
